


Hugo's a Naughty Teacher

by Zeekcat101



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Kinky, Other, School, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeekcat101/pseuds/Zeekcat101
Summary: Hugo wants to meet you at his school at night, and you can't wait.





	Hugo's a Naughty Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's parts are not spoken of, so enjoyment for all genitals!

  

              Your heart thudded in your chest as you made your way down the dimly lit hallway. It was late, everyone should be long gone by now right? You rounded the corner and jumped as a tall figure appeared before you. The figure pressed you against the lockers, pressing their lips against yours with a passion.

              “Hugo…” you moaned into him.

              “That’s Mr. Vega to you.”

              You nodded your head sheepishly. He then picked you up, hands supporting your thighs as he pushed you against the lockers harder. His tongue pressed into your mouth, teeth clinking against yours as he aggressively kissed you. You held onto his shoulders tightly, grunting as he pressed his hips into you. You could feel his erection through his pants making you whimper in anticipation. He pulled away from your lips, kissing and licking your neck as you made small noises in response.

              “My classroom, now.” Hugo, no Mr. Vega, grabbed your hand and led you to a door in the hall. He opened it and pulled you inside. Locking the door behind him he regarded you. You were out of breath, face flushed despite him barely touching you where you really want him to. He chuckled and walked toward you, hands gripping your waist as he pressed a kiss against your forehead.

              “This still okay?” he whispered.

              “Yes, very much so Mr. Vega.” He grinned at your response, giving you one last chaste kiss before forcing you backwards. Your back hit his desk with a thump, and his lips were crashing against yours. He bit down on your lip, hoisting you up so that you were sitting on the edge of his desk. You moaned into his mouth, running your fingers through his hair. He pulled at the hem of your shirt and you responded in kind by stripping it off for him. He grunted in appreciation, leaving your mouth for a moment to give your hard nipples some attention. He swirled his tongue around them each, making your hips jerk towards him. He held you down, sliding his hands up your thighs teasingly. You opened your legs for him, silently begging. He laughed at your desperation.

              “You know I don’t know if you even deserve this. You’ve been very bad.” He purred.

              “P-please Mr. Vega… I promise I’ll be good. Just please…”

              “Please what? Complete sentences.”

              “Please touch me Mr. Vega. I need you so bad.”

              He grinned and began unbuttoning your pants. You lifted up as he tugged them off, leaving you completely naked. You reached up to try and remove his tie, but he caught your hands.

              “No, you don’t deserve to see me. Now turn around.”

              You did as he asked, bending over his desk. You gave your ass a wiggle and squeaked as he gave it a slap. You looked back at him, his eyebrows raised in question. You nodded at him and he gave you another sharp spank. You whined as he did it again and again. You could feel your ass burning, but despite the sting you only felt more aroused. Hugo rubbed you gently then, soothing your soreness. You then watched as he walked around the desk, opening a drawer. He reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube. Your eyes widened as he returned to his place behind you. You could hear him open the cap, and yelped as his finger pressed into you. You gripped the desk hard, trying to keep still as he pumped his finger in and out of you. He added a second finger, and then a third, till he had you squirming.

              “Please Mr. Vega… please just take me.” You panted.

              “So impatient.” He sighed. “You’re lucky you’re so cute here, all spread for me on my desk. Now relax.”

              You took a deep breath as you heard a zipper and felt the head of his cock press against your entrance. He clutched your hips, pressing into you with a grunt. Your eyes watered a bit at the intrusion. He was just so _big._ Even when you thought you couldn’t possibly fit anymore, he pressed in harder. You cried out, and he rubbed your back soothingly.

              “Shhhh I know dear. It’s okay just a little more I know you can do it.”

              You grit your teeth as he gave one final push, bottoming out inside you. You shut your eyes tightly, feeling overwhelmingly full. Hugo rubbed small circles on your sides, letting you adjust to him. After you decided you were accustomed enough to his length, you turned to look at him. He met your eyes and gave you a smile. You grinned back, giving him a nod and turning to face the desk, bracing for him. He carefully pulled out before crashing back into you. Your back arched as you gasped loudly. Hugo no longer waited for you, thrusting into you with such a force you were sure you were going to break his desk. The only thing you could do was moan as he grabbed a handful of your hair. He tugged it back, using it as leverage to pound into you harder. It felt _incredible_. The pain from before totally subsided, leaving you in a state of total bliss. Hugo grunted loudly behind you, letting go of your hair to give your ass a harsh slap. You cried out, pushing back into him to meet his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping and moaning filled the room, but somehow you moaned even louder as Hugo reached around to touch you. Your nails dug into his desk so hard they hurt as you felt yourself becoming closer and closer to orgasm. Before you knew it you felt your body spasm, vision going white from the intense pleasure. Hugo growled like an animal as he felt you tighten impossibly around his cock. He gave one final thrust into and came hard. You whimpered as you felt his hot cum fill you, making you feel even fuller.

     You whined as he pulled out slowly, suddenly feeling very sore. He gently pulled you off his desk and turned you around. You gave him a tired smile and he kissed you sweetly.

     “You did amazing baby I’m so proud of you. You okay?” You nodded in response.

     “That was amazing.” Hugo beamed at you.

     He helped you get dressed then as you stood on your wobbly legs. You were going to be feeling this for weeks. Hugo took your hand and led you out of the classroom and down the hall, pressing kisses on your cheek every so often. You decided that the pain was absolutely worth it, and the two of you left the school.

 


End file.
